


Please (Pokemon) Go Away

by jrxyl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Shy Kenma, also pls pretend pokemon go is still relevant bc i wrote this forever ago, shy hinata, theyre both just shy nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: Kenma just wants a Meowth, he finds the sun instead.





	

The game was bullshit. Well, it was fun, as every other Pokemon game was, but the fact that you had to actually move to catch Pokemon was bullshit. But, like every other Pokemon game, Kenma was determined to beat it (or at least be the very best).

So that was how he found himself on a hiking trail that he had never been on before, or heard of; hopelessly lost but not at all concerned. He was frustrated beyond belief because he had been tracking this stupid Meowth for an hour (at least) and it still refused to appear on screen. He had encountered so many Weedle's, Rattata's, and Pidgey's that he could happily spend the rest of his life never hearing their names again.

But, Kenma was not a quitter. He was unmotivated and lazy, but he was also stubborn, and like hell he was letting this piece of shit Meowth go. So, he kept aimlessly walking; not even bothering to look up from him phone.

After doing a 180° spin for the tenth time in twenty minutes, Kenma ran straight into someone's chest. Or, more like their head, since they were significantly smaller than him. As they collided, their phones were knocked out of their hands. Both landed with the screen facing upwards and Kenma immediately noticed that the other's screen was also displaying Pokemon Go.

Without thinking, he muttered softly, "Oh, you're playing too," he hadn't expected the stranger to say anything, the comment was mostly to himself.

"Gah! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention are you ok- what?" The boy stopped abruptly, tilting his head to the side, "Oh, yeah! Are you?"

Kenma nodded, slowing crouching down to retrieve his, and the boy's, phone. He gently wiped them both down until they were free of dirt and handed the phones to their respective owners.

The boy jumped a bit, smiling so big his cheeks must have hurt, "That's so cool! Oh, will you help me? I've been trying to find this Pikachu for hours! And it's nowhere! I swear I must've walked through the entire park and I can't find it," the boy finished his rant and puffed his cheeks out.

Kenma thought for a bit, he didn't like interacting with people, especially not strangers, but this boy had a warm feeling around him that made Kenma feel safe. He looked back at his phone and tapped on the Meowth's icon. After scanning the list of nearby Pokemon he spotted the Pikachu; three steps away. "Sure, it says it's only three feet away. Which direction do you want to try first?"

The boy bit his lip before shrugging, "I don't care, we'll probably ending up going each direction anyway, right?"

Kenma nodded, "Yeah, follow me," he took a step forward, deciding to start with North.

They walked in silence for a bit, both of them staring intently at their phones. Kenma broke the silence with a swear as the Pikachu disappeared from the screen.

The boy gasped, "No! I've been tracking it for hours and it's gone! No! Why?!" He looked close to hysterics.

"Calm down..." Kenma paused and stared at the boy, floundering as he realize he didn't know his name.

"Hinata Shouyo," The boy replied before slipping back into panic. Two hands slipped into his orange hair, not really pulling, just making it messier than it was before.

"Calm down, Shouyo. Once we start heading South it'll pop up again," Kenma reached out and awkwardly patted Hinata's arm.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Hinata's cheeks were a bit red, but the color faded slightly and he asked, "What's your name?"

"Kozume Kenma," He replied before turning around and heading South, smiling slightly when the Pikachu popped back up.

Hinata scrambled to catch up, placing both his hands on Kenma's shoulders and eagerly watching the screen. The heat from Hinata's body made Kenma's skin feel uncomfortably warm in the hot air of summer, but that same warm aura Hinata gave off made him keep his mouth shut.

Once the Pikachu was one foot away, Kenma turned to smile at Hinata softly; awaiting his explosive reaction. Soon enough, Hinata was letting out a loud screech, "One foot! One foot away! Oh my gosh Kenma we're gonna catch it! We're gonna catch the Pikachu oh my god you're magical!" He bawled his hands into fists and pressed them against his chest, jumping like an excited child (which, he was). He even rushed forward to hug Kenma. Which, consequently, knocked both of them onto the dirt. Kenma landed on his back, luckily. But Hinata fell face first, and when he lifted his head his right cheek has a smear of dirt on it.

"Shouyo, sit up, and come here," Kenma tugged Hinata's arm lightly as he spoke. Hinata nodded as he quickly sat up and scooted closer until their knees were touching.

"Why?" Kenma didn't answer, instead he leaned forward and gently rubbed at the dirt with his fingers, he rolled his eyes as his action only smeared the dirt even more. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He sighed and pulled up the bottom of his shirt, using the fabric to wipe away all the dirt on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata, on the other hand, was silent. He was first mesmerized by Kenma's eyes, he had never seen a pair of eyes with the color that Kenma's held. He decided right then and there they were the prettiest eyes to ever exist. As soon as Kenma lifted the edge of his shirt, Hinata's eyes were focused solely on the small bit of midriff peeking out. It was pale, like the rest of Kenma, but Hinata still thought it was the cutest tummy he had ever seen. After realizing this, he spoke without thinking, "You without a doubt have the cutest stomach I have ever seen in my life. Oh my gosh look at it!"

Kenma blinked and stopped rubbing Hinata's cheek, immediately letting his shirt fall down to cover his stomach, "What?"

"What?" Hinata parroted, he wanted to move past what he said as quickly as possible and was actually praying that Kenma didn't fight him. He grabbed Kenma's hand, tugging him back into a standing position and internally panicking over what to say next. When he tried to remove his hand from Kenma's, Kenma didn't let him. Instead he intertwined their fingers and spoke more quietly than he usually did.

"You might have the cutest face I've ever seen in my entire life," He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt, which he actually wasn't. He expected to be freaking out, but something about Hinata made Kenma feel safe; like Hinata would never snap at him for something silly.

Hinata almost squawked, eyes widening as he processed Kenma's words, he wanted to reply to Kenma and tell him that he was most definitely the most attractive human he had ever seen, but couldn't. Kenma was staring at him with a weird intensity, it made him look even prettier; Hinata didn't think that was possible. After staring at Kenma with his mouth open for a few moments, he tentatively spoke, "You too. Or, you are too. Cute, I mean," Hinata wanted to fly into the sun, "Is the Pikachu still there?"

Kenma smiled softly, more so at Hinata than at the prospect of finding the Pikachu. "Uh huh. You have pokeballs, right?"

Hinata nodded, recovering from his previous embarrassment, "Of course! I was at a pokestop for," he flailed his arms "like ten hours yesterday getting them!"

Just as Kenma was about to inform him of a spot littered with pokestops, his phone buzzed. He peeked at the screen and saw Pikachu swaying before him, "Hey, Shouyo, turn on your phone. We're at the Pikachu."

Hinata screeched again, "Really?!" He gently tugged his hand away from Kenma's before fishing his phone out of his pocket and eagerly turning it on. Before he could open the app, Kenma tucked his own phone away and covered his ears.

As expected, a loud yell rang out though the forest. Once the yell subsided, Kenma uncovered his ears and peeked at Hinata's phone. He rested his hands on Hinata's shoulders, just as Hinata had done to him awhile ago. He watched as Hinata tried to catch the Pikachu, but after the sixth attempt Kenma couldn't help but quietly comment, "If you feed it a razz berry, it'll be easier to catch."

Hinata looked at Kenma as if he were a gift from God, "Oh my god I forgot about that. You're a genius!" He beamed at Kenma and hurriedly fed the Pikachu a razz berry. After that, it only took three more pokeballs before the Pikachu was caught.

Instead of yelling, as Kenma had expected, Hinata whipped around and wrapped his arms around Kenma in a bear-hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much you're amazing you don't know how happy I am!" Hinata pulled back, the same childlike grin still on his face.

"I think I have a little bit of an idea," Kenma smiled softly, loosely looping his arms around Hinata's neck. He looked at Hinata for a few more seconds before pulling away and looking at his own phone. He clicked off of the Pikachu and onto the grey silhouette of Meowth.

"Hey, what are you tracking?" Hinata leaned in close, his forehead was no more than an inch away from Kenma's.

"A Meowth. I don't know how long I've been here, but I can't find it. It's infuriating," To express his frustration, he pushed his bangs off his forehead, and sighed once they fell into the exact same position.

Without saying anything, Hinata took the hair tie he kept around his wrist and handed it to Kenma. Kenma hesitated, he was uncomfortably hot and hated the way his bangs stuck to his forehead, but was still apprehensive about opening up his field up vision too wide. He bit his lip before accepting the hair tie (suppressing a smile when he noticed the tiny sunflowers on it), deciding that if it scared him too much he could always return it, saying it didn't help at all. He messed with his bangs until they were high enough to tie into a small ponytail, sticking out like a horn. The broadened view was a bit daunting, but a quick peek at Hinata revealed a warm smile, and suddenly Kenma didn't mind being able to see more.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, Kenma looked ridiculous. After Kenma scowled at him, he pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket (Natsu liked to pin her bangs back as well, but often lost the ties and pins) and offered it to Kenma.

Kenma just blinked, "How will that help?"

"You just pin down the horn like, to your scalp? It works just- here let me do it. Is that okay?" Once Kenma nodded Hinata stepped closer, getting on his toes. He took the end of the "horn" and pinned it down so it didn't stick up. Once he stepped back he immediately regretted his actions, because now Kenma was much cuter than he was before.

Kenma interrupted his thoughts, "Thanks, but aren't we gonna go separate ways soon? There's no way I'm giving up on the stupid Meowth now."

"Oh, yeah! It's back over where I was! I was gonna catch it, but I wanted to save my Pokeballs for pikachu, y'know?" Hinata talked fast, which made it a bit hard for Kenma to keep up, but he found that he didn't particularly mind, "And don't worry about the hair stuff, I have a ton. So you can just keep them!"

"Really? Will you show me where?" Kenma didn't normally follow strangers around, even if Pokemon Go had been helping him interact easily with new people. But something inside of him made him want to trust Hinata.

"Of course! You did help me find Pikachu, after all. I just wanna name it first! But I'm not sure what..." Hinata bit his lip, his fingers moving in circular motions as he thought of what to type. "Ah ha! I got it, how do you spell your name?"

Kenma looked at Hinata incredulously, "You're naming a Pikachu after me?" Hinata nodded vigorously, "K-E-N-M-A."

Hinata nodded once more and typed it in, "There! That's perfect, thank you!" Hinata gave Kenma one more bone-crushing hug, Kenma gave his hair and affectionate ruffle. "Okay, now let me lead you to the Meowth!" Hinata grabbed Kenma's hand and they were off.

They walked in circles for a bit, as the app wasn't quite perfect; quite the opposite actually. But Hinata found that it was worth it to see the small smile on Kenma's face as the Meowth appeared on screen. It only took three Pokeballs before it happened. The third Pokeball shook twice and Kenma was practically vibrating in excitement. Then, tragedy struck.

The game froze.

Both boys were quiet as they stared in disbelief.

Finally, Kenma muttered, "My life is over."

Hinata quickly waved his arms, "No no no! No! It's okay, when the app does that it usually means you caught it!"

Kenma blinked at Hinata, still in shock. He continued to stare before Hinata delicately took Kenma's phone. He closed the app and rebooted it, "There, now check your journal."

Kenma did as he was told, and the wave of relief he felt as he saw that Meowth was caught was the best feeling he'd had all his life. "I got it, thank God."

Hinata grinned, "I would've fought someone if you didn't. What are you gonna name it?" Hinata tilted his head to the side and Kenma couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like an Eevee.

Kenma didn't reply, instead he silently tapped at his phone before showing it to Hinata, "Did I spell it right?"

After looking at the screen, Hinata's lips broke out into a bright smile, "Nope! It's S-H-O-U-Y-O!" Kenma grumbled, but quickly fixed his mistake. "Yah! Kenma! You're so cute! I can't believe you named the Meowth after me! I'm so honored, oh my gosh!" Hinata was bouncing once again, and suddenly Kenma wasn't so eager to leave the hiking trail.

"You named the Pikachu after me, it's only fair."

Hinata tilted his head to the side once more, "Yeah, that's true, but still! Oh! Can I have your phone number?" Hinata clapped a hand over his mouth, as if his words had slipped out without his permission, "I mean, only if that's okay! It's just that you're really good at the game and I'm not and you're fun to hunt with and-"

"Shouyo," Kenma calmly interrupted, "I was going to ask you the same thing. It'd be nice to hunt with you again. Gimme your phone, I'll put my number in."

Hinata did so, the same grin still on his face, after Kenma had finished entering his number, he sent himself a quick text, simply saying "shouyo," and handed Hinata his phone back.

"Thank you! Ah, I have to go soon though, I sorta broke away from my friends an hour ago and mom-sorry, Suga is probably worried sick. Thanks again for helping me find the Pikachu!" Hinata held up a peace sign, and Kenma didn't hesitate to think he was adorable.

"No problem, thank you for the Meowth. Text me when you get home safe, okay?"

Hinata rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Kenma again, standing slightly on his toes, "I will! You too! I'll text you later, bye Kenma!"

Kenma squeezed Hinata softly, "Bye, Shouyo."

After they both had went in their separate directions, Kenma's phone buzzed. It was an unknown number, but Kenma knew it had to be Hinata.

From: Unknown

To: You

_okay so i was too scared to say this to your face but you're really cute so like could we hunt again sometime?_

A second text quickly arrived.

From: Unknown

To: You

_and you look adorable with your bangs pinned up oh my god_

Kenma's stomach lurched, it made him feel a weird mix of nervous and excited. Still, he smiled and quickly replied.

From: You

To: Shouyo

_you're cute too. and sure, just not when it's this hot. i'm dying_

From: Shouyo

To: You

_really?? great!!! so i'll just text you when it's cooler out?_

From: You

To: Shouyo

_yeah, that sounds good. now go find your friends, don't get lost, and text me when you're home safe_

This time it was Hinata's stomach who flipped, he was more excited to see Kenma than he would like to admit.

From: Shouyo

To: You

_don't worry, i will! see you soon!!!_

From: You

To: Shouyo

_bye, shouyo_

Hinata ended up getting yelled at by Kageyama and Suga, and Kenma didn't catch anything during the walk to his car, but despite this they both kept a serene smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> i know pokemon go isn't relevant anymore but let's all just act like it is okay?? they're probably super ooc so sorry about that ^^; but if you liked it or wanted to scream about kenhina my tumblr is inconsistentfics! i hardly check it tho ^^;


End file.
